


Babytalk

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Geoff really gets his jollies off listening to Michael's more immature word choices.(Archived from a previous posting on Tumblr.)





	Babytalk

The day had been relatively normal in the Achievement Hunter office as the Gents and Lads prepared to record their latest Let’s Play. When Gavin got a little too quiet, however, things took an interesting turn.

“How did you get your finger stuck in a hole?” Michael questioned in a half-irritated, half-amused tone as he observed Geoff lubing the offending digit with hand-cream before yanking Gavin free of his desk’s deathgrip. “You’re twenty-four years old.”

Ray laughed. “Did you get any boo-boos?”

Gavin nodded, holding up his finger. “I got a boo-boo… It’s got cream in it.”

Geoff gathered up the residual cream from the desk’s surface and smacked Gavin in the face playfully with it, smearing the lotion across the younger man’s cheek and mouth. After the fellows shared a laugh, Gavin left to wash his face while Ray sought out a first aid kit and Jack went to transfer the footage from his camera before the Brit could try to delete it, leaving Geoff and Michael alone in the office.

“You thought that was pretty funny, huh?” Geoff said to Michael with a smirk as he sat down at his computer and opened up an internet browser.

Michael, still regaining his composure, nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we practically have to babyproof the office, and Gavin _ still _ gets hurt. He’s like a little kid.”

Geoff motioned for Michael to come closer to his desk. The older man queued up a YouTube video and pressed play. He had picked a video from Michael’s LtMKilla account in which the younger man and his friend took an adventurous trip to Applebee’s. However, the moment Geoff had chosen to begin the video was one in which Michael was laying on his back in the passenger side of his friend’s car, kicking his legs in the air and babbling like an infant.

“How old were you when you filmed that?” Geoff asked. “Twenty-two? Twenty-three?”

Michael’s face flushed in embarrassment. “So what? I had a lot to drink that night, and I was just goofing off.”

“Oh,” Geoff nodded knowingly, “so a twenty-four year old getting his finger stuck in a hole by accident makes him a little kid, but a twenty-three year old deliberately acting like a baby makes for a mature, responsible adult?”

“I didn’t say that.” Michael tried to shrug off his discomfort. “I just–”

Geoff interrupted him by lightly flicking his fingers against the crotch of Michael’s jeans.

Michael instantly jumped away. “What the hell, Geoff? Don’t touch my we–” Stopping himself, he amended, “Don’t touch my dick.”

“You weren’t going to say ‘dick.’” Geoff grinned, looking up at the younger man. “Go on. Say what you usually do.”

Refraining from telling his boss to fuck off, Michael raised his chin obstinately. “Don’t touch my wee-wee.”

Geoff snickered. “Yeah, _ Gavin _ is totally the little kid in this office.”

Michael did not know how to respond as Geoff continued to laugh at his expense. The auburn-haired young man was thankful when the others returned with Ryan so that they could begin their Let’s Play.

*****

After a few days, Michael largely forgot the incident with Geoff, putting it out of his mind almost entirely, so, when the older man asked him to stop by his home on a Saturday to participate in a Let’s Build with Gavin, the brunet thought nothing of it.

Michael sat down on the white leather couch in the Ramseys’ living room after placing a six pack of beer on the coffee table. “Where’s Gav’?”

Geoff motioned towards the back of the house. “Gavin’s off in his shed sleeping off the liquid brunch he insisted on having, so I think it’s just going to be you and me for this.”

The task at hand was to build a new obstacle course on their Minecraft seed. Michael began to feel frustrated quickly with his own inadequacies with the game as he realized just how much work went into the construction projects that Geoff and Gavin set up, along with just how little he understood about redstone mechanics.

“I can’t figure out why the pistons aren’t working.” Michael bit his lip in his frustration.

“Let Daddy take a look.” Geoff responded, guiding his avatar to the area where Michael was building.

An awkward feeling settled in Michael’s stomach. He and Geoff had always teased one another with the whole “daddy” thing, but there was something different about Geoff’s tone that both intrigued Michael and made him feel uncomfortable.

“Watch me, Michael,” Geoff instructed, showing the younger man how to use the redstone properly to connect the piston to its switch. “Now, you try.”

Michael nodded, mimicking Geoff’s actions within the game to connect the next piston.

“Good job, buddy.” Geoff ruffled Michael’s recently short-shorn hair.

Without intending to, Michael leaned into the touch and, to his surprise, Geoff left his hand on his head, gently toying with the longer curls that remained on top. Though it felt amazing, Michael quickly remembered that they were recording and tried to shrug away from the touch.

“Geoff, come on,” Michael forced a smile, “quit fooling around.”

“What’s the matter, Mikey? You sound a little cranky,” Geoff replied, pinching Michael’s cheek. “Does Daddy need to check your diaper?”

Michael knew he was blushing, and it only fueled his ire. He snapped, “Maybe I should check yours since you’re the one who’s shat himself before, not me.”

Before Michael could react, Geoff yanked his controller out of his hands and gripped his wrists, jerking the boy over his lap. Michael shouted as Geoff’s palm landed firmly against the seat of his jeans.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Michael struggled to get to his feet, but Geoff held him in place with his legs locked over the younger man’s. “Let me go, you fucking prick!”

Saying nothing, Geoff focused his attention on the center of Michael’s backside as the young man cursed and flailed. Michael never realized how incredibly strong Geoff really was, and it became apparent that escape was unlikely.

“Geoff, please,” Michael begged, his voice rough, as the older man’s hands reached underneath him to undo his jeans before dragging them down. “For fuck’s sake, stop!”

His energy drained from the initial struggle, Michael tried to shield himself with his hands as his boxers were pulled down to his knees, but Geoff pinned both of the younger man’s wrists to the small of his back. Michael gave up fighting the moment Geoff’s hand struck his bare flesh. Tears welled up in Michael’s eyes out of humiliation more than pain as the spanking continued. Michael’s heart was pounding, creating a loud thudding in his own ears, drowning out the embarrassing sounds of his sobbing as he rubbed his face in the couch cushion. His only hope was that Geoff would tire, but the older man showed no signs of slowing down.

When Geoff finally spoke, his words taunted the younger man, but there was a gentleness behind them. “I didn’t realize you were such a crybaby, Michael. Just a few little taps, and you’re making a fuss.”

Michael could only shake his head in response, hiccuping as the tears poured down his cherubic face.

“Daddy’s sorry that he has to punish you, but you’re going to learn to control that smart little mouth of yours,” Geoff continued as he smoothed his hand over Michael’s reddened buttocks. “Are you going to be a good little boy from now on?”

Just wanting the spanking to stop, Michael nodded, sniffling pitifully.

With a hard smack on the center of Michael’s ass, Geoff instructed, “Speak up, baby, or are you too itty-bitty to talk?”

“I’ll– I’ll be good!” Michael sobbed, his body jerking involuntarily at the slap.

With a final spank to the boy’s backside, Geoff allowed Michael to sit up, his jeans and underwear tangled up around his knees. Michael covered up his face with his forearm as he continued to cry. Geoff reached out to move Michael’s arm and then wiped one of the tear tracks away with the pad of his thumb.

“Daddy’s not angry with you, Mikey, just very disappointed.”

Though the young man was not sure if it was from the tone of Geoff’s voice or the loving way he was rubbing his cheek, something inside of Michael broke, like a dam cracking apart. He collapsed against Geoff’s chest, trying to wrap his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry!” Michael whimpered, feeling Geoff’s arms encircle him protectively.

Geoff kissed the top of Michael’s head, eventually positioning the boy so that he was cradled on his lap. Michael told himself that this was exactly what Geoff wanted, but he could not bring himself to care. Michael gave himself over to the sensation of being held, being made to feel so small and helpless. He brought his fist to his mouth, sucking his thumb for comfort, while the fingers of his other hand loosely gripped the front of Geoff’s t-shirt.

Geoff appeared pleased, tickling Michael underneath his chin. “Aren’t you a cute little baby?”

Only when Geoff’s hand ran down Michael’s chest and rested low on his belly did the younger man realize his own arousal. It, however, did not go unnoticed by Geoff.

“You’re practically hairless down here,” Geoff mused, running his fingers over Michael’s erection.

Michael made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as his hips pushed forward against Geoff’s palm.

“What do you call this, Michael?” Geoff asked as he pinched the tip of the younger man’s penis.

Shuddering, Michael mumbled around his thumb, “Wee-wee.”

Geoff rewarded the quick response by wrapping his hand around Michael’s length, gently stroking him. With his free hand, Geoff indicated one of the beer bottles on the table. “And what about that?”

It took Michael a few seconds to think of the appropriate response, but he finally answered with an unsure voice. “Baba?”

“That’s right.” Geoff kissed Michael’s forehead. “And who am I?”

“Daddy,” Michael replied without pause, snuggling closer to the older man.

“Such a clever little baby,” Geoff moved his hand down to squeeze Michael’s balls, “but there’s one word I’m going to have to teach you.”

Geoff carefully maneuvered Michael onto his knees on the floor between his open legs. Unzipping his jeans, Geoff pulled out his dick, already hard and leaking. “This is your soother. When you’re a fussy baby, Daddy will it to you to make you good again, and when you’re being good, Daddy will give it to you to make you even better.”

Michael’s eyes widened. He sat back hesitantly, never imagining that he would be asked to suck cock, let alone _ want _ to. Geoff gently pulled the younger man’s thumb out of his mouth and guided his curly head towards his erection.

“Why don’t you give your soother a kiss, sweetheart?” Geoff ran his hand through Michael’s hair lovingly.

Michael leaned forward on his knees, placing his hands on Geoff’s thighs. Though he was nervous, Michael did not want to be bad. Being bad might lead to another spanking as the pain from his sore buttocks reminded him. After placing a rather quick kiss to the tip of Geoff’s cock, Michael glanced up at the older man, seeking approval.

“Very good, baby,” Geoff smiled, smearing some of the pre-cum remaining on Michael’s lips down the boy’s chin with his thumb. “Now, open your mouth.”

Michael did so, allowing Geoff to press his head downwards. Trying to imitate what he himself enjoyed, Michael closed his lips around the tip of Geoff’s penis and began to suckle, slow at first. He licked kittenishly over the slit. Geoff’s fingers rubbed in slow circles behind one of Michael’s ears, encouraging him.

“Since you’re being so well-behaved, you can touch yourself,” Geoff said, admiring the view of Michael’s head bobbing up and down over his lap.

Michael stroked himself as he continued to suck, moving lower down Geoff’s shaft as he grew more comfortable.

“Relax, baby,” Geoff spoke, his hand gently gripping Michael’s auburn hair as he came, flooding the young man’s mouth.

Making an unhappy squeak, Michael tried to pull away, but Geoff held his head still, forcing him to swallow all of the warm semen. When he was finally given a break for air, Michael sputtered and coughed, his Cupid’s bow lips wet with Geoff’s spendings. Michael’s flushed skin made his freckles all the more apparent, and his earth-brown eyes were impossibly large and innocent, making Geoff worry that the boy might begin to cry.

“Did that scare you?” Geoff tried to reassure the boy, lifting Michael onto his lap once more, wrapping his hand around the younger man’s softening cock.

Michael sniffled and nodded as Geoff toyed with his shaft.

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get used to it,” Geoff spoke, enjoying the weight of Michael’s body nestled against his own.

Michael thrust into Geoff’s hand, feeling a tightening in his balls as he approached his own orgasm. He came with a small gasp. “Daddy…”

“That’s right, baby.” Geoff kissed Michael cheek, lifting his hand to the boy’s mouth to allow him to lick the emissions coating his fingers. “You’re a fast learner, aren’t you? Let’s see how good your retention is.” Motioning towards his lap, Geoff asked, “What will you get if you need to be good, Michael?”

Michael hummed softly as he sucked on Geoff’s fingers. The question sparked a little mischievousness in the younger man. Recalling what he called his pacifier as a child, Michael responded happily, “Binky!”

Geoff blanched momentarily and then shook his head. “It’s your soother, Michael. Say ‘soother.’”

Michael grinned playfully. “Binky!”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Geoff replied, pressing his finger to the tip of Michael’s nose.

“Thank you, Daddy.”


End file.
